Bloody Roses
by thatonekitsunetails
Summary: Amy Rose is dead. She was murdered. Sonic must somehow overcome his shock and grief to save the lives of everyone he loves from the schemes of a madman who will stop at nothing to see him suffer.
1. Emotions

**Chapter One: Emotions**

The explosion blew him away, and though he surprisingly landed on his feet, Sonic could feel his legs tremble beneath him as they gave way, the pavement rushed eagerly to meet him. He didn't notice as the concrete barrier slammed into his body, nor did he notice the blood trickling from his forehead, pooling around his crippled form. He heard not the ringing within his ears, nor did he feel the coldness of the surface upon which he now lay on his side.

He noticed none of these superficial distractions. The pool, shallow and murky, held his gaze, though it was not what he saw within his eyes, not what was important enough to warrant his attention. No, he saw none of these things, and felt no pain. His mind, his attention, was focused on one aspect, as his eyes, glazing over as tears crept towards their edges, prepared to leap out onto the worlds stage declaring his weakness. He only saw her. Through his eyes, soaked with tears and blood, he only saw her.

Apparitions flitted in and out of his vision every so often, phantoms from another place and time, beings which did not exist to him now. Nothing existed to him now, nothing except her. As he lay, observing her within his solitude, an apparition appeared before him. His vision veered from side to side, and then more violently, as the thing that did not exist attempted to awaken him. Yet it could not sway the demands of his mind, the lusts of his conscious mind. He could still see her completely clearly, even if he could not, in actuality, accomplish this feat.

Eventually his vision returned to normal, and it focused yet again without distraction. The picture blurred over a bit, as some outside interference blazed a trail across his cornea, yet he could still see, all that he needed to see. He saw her hair, pink with darkened crimson highlights splashed around in good measure. He noticed that her bow, which had been a gift from her mother, had fled from its residence, and instead now waited in solitude mere feet away from its loving domicile, as if frightened.

Suddenly, her eyes turned to look at his, and he noticed this as well, his pupils widened in response. Even through the blurry haze, he could notice the thin veil that had drawn itself over her eyes, cruelly converting what had been green and bright into something grey and dim. These orbs followed his gaze, and as if in some kind of telepathy he could reach her, if only through a shared gaze, though that was all he could ever hope for. He tried to muster the strength to say something, anything, but his body refused to budge, his only outlet to the world outside remaining within his eyes with their single-minded relentless purpose.

As if in mimicry, he could tell she was making the same efforts he was, as her throat wearily struggled to make some sound, though to no avail, Sonic's hearing all but nonexistent in his time of need. Her mouth opened, blood began to dribble from within its confines, as it had been held back by the dam. His left eye twitched, the only stimulus he could muster

at the sight. His tears had dried by this point, leaving him lying head sideways on a light bed of murky red water.

She was trying to say something, of that he was sure, as both jaws met with one another and then parted. She had some dying testament, some final wish. Suddenly, the ghosts returned, as they crowded her body with their non-existence. Crowding everything but the thing his eyes did not want to see, and what his brain could not realistically interpret, as it was far too absurd.

As his gaze was forced to the only thing he could no longer ignore, the blood that was seeping rapidly from the gaping hole in her chest. His eyes twitched, then they twitched again, he couldn't hold the twins back, as for a third and fourth time they jolted in unison. He felt the solid earth beneath him shake in an epileptic frenzy.

Suddenly, he was falling, the ground had opened up beneath him, and he scrambled left and right for something to hold onto. His efforts were to no avail, as his weight pulled himself down from the rocky outcroppings he had attempted to grasp onto. He could see nothing except for the light above him from the hole, the world beneath him dark and despondent. He struggled in vain to see something, anything within the light from which he fell, and to his shock a head began to emerge into view.

It was little more than a shadow, but the style of hair and placement of the bow confirmed her identity. He reached out for her futilely, summoning his last bit of strength. She reached for him as well, though by now it was far too late, as he fell into the abyss below, hand still outstretched in hopes of a miracle that would never come.

He heard her voice, as it pleaded for him. It echoed within his ears, as they had suddenly regained their functions. "Sonic", the voice implored. Again, "Sonic", her voice soothed him as he fell. "Please, please wake up..." He didn't understand, and then he felt something on his back, something warm, as he gazed below into the light. "Please..." the voice implored again, far louder than before. He could feel the warmth of the light, as it bathed his face in its radiance. He heard the call yet again, and he felt himself shifting, as if he were moving somewhere else.

His eyes shot open, and he heard a collection of gasps. His vision, blurry at first, regained focus as he adjusted to his surroundings. He noticed what appeared to be a plant of some kind on a table to his left, it had a note on it which he could not see, nor really cared to at this point. He turned to his right, hoping to find something more interesting to grasp his attentions. It was then that he noticed the machine hooked up into his arm. His mind, still rousing itself from its slumber, noticed the intruder. In an instant he ripped the flimsy bandage from his arm, a small spurt of blood erupting from the violent removal.

He heard another collection of gasps. Suddenly, something began to shake him, and with a speed that only nervous instinct can attempt, he had grasped the arm of the second intruder. The two-tailed fox within his mercy yelped in surprise, as he felt the sudden pressure upon his limb. The two tailed fox… the twin tailed fox…

"T-Tails?"

"You're awake… we… we were waiting…." his best friend replied meekly. Sonic realized that his death grip on his friend had not ended, and with a sharp cry of alarm Sonic gave the fox some much needed relief. Sonic tried to adjust his vision to his new environment, the cobwebs dispersing from his mind. He was in a hospital, of that he was sure, as he pulled himself up from the bed on which he had rested. The walls were gray, as were the people before him, whom in a split second he recognized.

Cream and Shadow stood on the opposite end of the hospital room, cream averted her eyes as he stared at her. He then shifted his attentions to Tails, whom he had also turned to, also averted direct contact with him, instead preferring to stare at his shoes with a sheepish look plastered upon his face. Shadow was the only one who dared to look him straight in the eye.

Sonic was about to ask what had happened, why they were avoiding him so, when he remembered. Yet, that was not possible, as the dark thought passed from his mind. No, that couldn't be possible, not with him around to protect her. His mind was already constructing a logical reason for her absence, as it blatantly ignored the events of the past few hours.

She was off shopping; of course she was, shopping for a new pair of shoes or some new dress. She had to be, it was the only logical conclusion. He asked before he even realized he had moved his mouth.

"Where's Amy?"

Nobody said a word to him, a terse silence filling the air. Cream however couldn't hide her feelings any longer, and was starting to choke up, and humorously enough, Shadow was ineptly trying to soothe her. Something Sonic thought he would never see, yet he didn't have time to wallow in this thought, as another thought took its place.

His vision blurred again, as a lie took root within his head, a lie that couldn't possibly be true. Angered, angered that they would play with him so, he turned yet again to Tails, whose face was white as chalk.

"Why won't you answer me?"

Sonic's eyes were on him now, and he could feel their gaze upon him hot as irons. He knew this would happen, he knew that he would react this way. He dared a sidelong glance towards the others, though he already knew it would be him to break the news. Shadow was still trying to help Cream, as she tried to fight off her depression, though her considerable efforts weren't to much success.

He could feel a pain within himself, as he had tried his best to keep Cream out of this room. Yet she had insisted on being here, as he knew she would, and in the end he relented, knowing full well that she would only further harm her psyche. Shadow, as he suspected, was relatively nonchalant about the whole ordeal, no big surprise there.

Tails could not even begin to imagine why he of all people had decided to show, yet there he was the same as ever. The same emotionless creature he had always been. Tails realized too late that his glance had been too long. Suddenly he felt a tremendous pressure, and he was suddenly slammed into the wall.

His eyes had closed as an instinct, though he could already guess what had happened, as vision seeped slowly back as his eyes opened. He could see Sonic, and he could feel a pain in his throat, as he realized where Sonic's hands were grasping. Like wrought iron bending into his neck, he began to struggle for breath as Sonic strangled him, a look of madness in his eyes.

"Answer…. Me… now…" Tails could faintly hear him speak, though if he expected the fox to say anything he was rather mad given his current state. Yet, somehow he managed to speak, even as his friend's claws dug into his fur.

"S-S-Stop… A-Amy I-I-I-I…"

"She's dead Sonic." Shadow stepped forward, as Tails collapsed to the ground, panting and gasping. He felt someone scurry besides him, and noticed as Cream administered to Tails, who was finally free of the madman's clutches. However, Sonic, upon hearing these words turned slowly, as if in a daze towards Shadow.

Shadow stood his ground, knowing full well that a fight may start, Sonic so far incapable of being able to comprehend the harsh realities of life, realities that he knew only too well. However, to his surprise, Sonic simply stared at him. Shadow eased himself, recognizing this symptom of loss, the same realization he too had to face all those years ago. The emotion he felt when he realized that Maria would never return. The most hideous of emotions, the emotion that makes one fear all others.

The pain was there, Shadow could feel it, the sorrow of course. Shadow recognized that Sonic was coming to grips with the last emotion that Shadow had ever truly felt. The endless, never-ending sense of guilt, which even now pervaded his every day, his every night, and which had then robbed him off all earthly pleasures. Now, truly, they were equals now.

Sonic could feel himself choking, though on what he couldn't tell, as Shadows direct answer shattered all the inventions he had created to appease his psyche. She was dead, and as if in mocking, the final image he would ever see of her alive flashed into his mind's eye. He tried to get it out; he tried to pull the image from his head.

The image stuck, becoming more and more twisted as it lingered. He could feel himself, as his legs moved entirely on their own, desperate in their attempts to rid the mind of its pain. He needed to get out, he needed to escape. Like a bullet, he was suddenly gone, and Shadow heard the various gasps and screams of the nurses and doctors foolish enough to get in his way.

"Why didn't you go after him, Shadow?" Cream asked, thinking perhaps that Shadow might have been able to somehow prevent Sonic's escape. She shuddered to think what he might do when faced with the knowledge that Amy was now dead. He was very protective of all of his friends, even Amy whom he seemed constantly at odds with. Shadow responded quickly, not even taking a glance back in her direction. "This is not my place to interfere; he has to deal with his demons on his own, as I did." He took steps to leave, approaching the doorway, somehow he felt compelled to give them fair warning.

"Sonic has never experienced what life is truly like, he has always imagined that his sheer force of will and determination could prevent unthinkable tragedy. Now that he has faced the truth, it will consume him, and he will lust for vengeance against the monster who stole that peace of mind from him. Every action has an inevitable consequence, and you are all going to have to face the consequences that Amy's death will bring." With these parting words, Shadow started to leave the hospital without fanfare, leaving his "friends" to suffer through this tragedy without him.

He glided through the crowded hallways like a ghost, lost in his thoughts. He clenched a fist, as he gritted his teeth in anger. He could hear Maria's voice, echoing within his skull. She had wanted him to save the planet, to give others a chance to be happy. However he had misunderstood her final request, his amnesia keeping him from remembering the crucial details of his request.

Aboard the Ark, when he was ready to allow the ARK to plummet into earth, Amy had helped him realize what Maria had desired of him. Her words reminded him of his ultimate destiny, and he was able to fulfill Maria's dying wish. Now Amy was dead, he could not let that go; he would not let it rest. Amy was dead now, as Maria had died before her, and he promised them both, that he would avenge them. He would save the planet from the cruelty of Eggman or be destroyed in the process. He then calmly and collectedly wandered towards his home, ready to plot his course of action.

It had been a few hours since Tails had escorted her from the hospital. Within her roomy domicile, the TV was on, blaring loudly as Cream sat on the recently purchased couch in her living room. It had been her desire to show it off, as she had been eying it for some time, though in her current state she merely shoved away the thought. Yet, no matter how high the volume of the insipid mechanical instrument, Cream couldn't shake her mind of depressing thoughts.

Cream was scared, the effects of Sonic's outburst lingering within her head. She never would have imagined that Sonic would ever attempt to hurt one of his friends, least of all Tails, his best friend. She picked up the remote, and in the dimly lit room raised the volume of the black box as high as it would go. She didn't really care if the neighbors filed complaints; she just wanted to get her mind off the tragic events of the previous few days. This was to no avail, as her mind kept interfering with her attempts to relax. She could barely hear the television, the weight of her thoughts drowning out the noise spewing forth from the abomination. She reflected on the day's events, unwillingly of course.

She had tried to dissuade Tails, given the way Sonic had attacked him, yet he wouldn't hear of it. Instead he went off to try and find his friend, leaving Cream alone to think about the harsh realities of the world herself. She couldn't help but worry, in his current state who knew what Sonic would do to Tails, or if the blue blur could even be reasoned with. Though these thoughts plagued her, she knew, though she hated to admit it, that perhaps Tails was needed elsewhere.

Though she couldn't stop the selfish part of herself from pining for his presence, a part of herself that she had attempted many times before to bury. Even now, her mind left to its own concoctions, her guilt was becoming unbearable. This tragedy was her fault, of that she knew, and she would die with that knowledge, that her best friend had died to protect her. She remembered that day barely a week before, how a girls' night out had been interrupted by Eggman. The claw had gone for her, but it had scooped up Amy instead. He had done something to Amy, something he would have done to Cream if her friend had not been so courageous.

The guilt that she burdened ate away at her, as she struggled to follow her friend's advice and try to forget it all, if only for a few hours. Yet she had little control over her mind in the face of the darkened knowledge it retained.

The knowledge that she if she hadn't been such a coward her friend might still be alive. She felt faint, as her vision blurred. Her vision returned after what seemed like hours, yet she was no longer in her room. Suddenly she was back when it had happened, when all of her naïve sentiments about the goodness of the world shattered like a boulder striking glass.

She tried to scream, she tried to escape from her hallucination brought on by grief and guilt; to no avail. She relived the horrific events of that day yet again in her mind. For what seemed an eternity she was trapped in the monstrous world of fantasy her mind had concocted to torment her. Yet eventually the malefic vision ended, as she fell to the floor exhausted. She used her last bit of strength to curl into a ball, all the while praying someone or something would save her from the visions that plagued her. The television, its blaring frequencies seeming to mock her as she somehow fell asleep, where undoubtedly nightmares would follow.

Somehow, Tails knew he would find him here. The pale moonlight reflected brilliantly on the waters surface, as if in some way trying to comfort the man who stood with legs outstretched on the sandy beach, watching the waves pull sand into the ocean, leaving only memories of what they had taken behind. Tails approached with caution, being careful not to disturb his friend. He tried to size him up, to gauge what reaction he would have at the addition of company.

Sonic appeared at first glance to be at peace, nothing about him seemed out of place or bizarre. He appeared as if he was merely enjoying the breeze in the midnight air. Tails knew this to mean he was in deep thought, and as he inched closer.

"Tails, I somehow knew you would come…" Sonic stated, Tails didn't know how to take this, as their was no emotion lining his words to gauge. He tried his luck.

"Do you not wish me here?" He asked with solemnity, taking care not to overextend himself too far into Sonic's personal space lest he be angered at his appearance, He was answered quickly enough.

"I didn't mean to hurt you earlier Tails…" With this remark, Sonic faced the sand at his feet, as the water lapped greedily for the sand between his toes. He was ashamed of that, Tails was sure, and the sooner he rectified this fear, the sooner he could attempt to discuss the death of Amy, which must have been taking Sonic a considerable amount of willpower to hide, a trait of his that Tails had feared might lead to an occurrence of this sort, though he had kept such dark thoughts to himself.

"Listen, were all stressed now, don't beat yourself up over it." To emphasize this sentiment he placed an arm on Sonic's shoulder and smiled as his friend turned in reaction. It was a fake smile, but it would have to do for now. Sonic smirked in reply, yet another lie. This was short lived however, as he turned back to face the sea.

Lacking any further guidance, Tails took this as an invitation to listen, as he sat alongside his friend; gazing absentmindedly towards the lonely sea. There was a silence, as Tails figured there might be. This gave Tails time to collect his thoughts on how best to resolve things with Cream. As he feared, she was taking Amy's death horribly, and as of yet he didn't feel as if his meager words could do much to quench the suffering in her soul.

She somehow felt responsible for her death, and it had taken him a considerable effort to calm her down even slightly. He felt bad leaving her, but he knew that Sonic needed him more, as he suspected he might be the only person who had glimpsed past his brash facade. This aspect alone made him invaluable to his friend, whom he knew was hurting in ways he could scarcely imagine.

"It's funny… Nearly every chance she got, she would show me some sign of affection, and every chance she got I would try my best to escape from it. She must have thought that I hated her, yet she kept trying, she kept believing that one day I would pour out my feelings to her." Sonic paused, as he closed his eyes. He couldn't help it, the feeling was too strong. He had tried many times before, and succeeded, in masking his emotions.

Yet now, he felt the mental barriers creak and crack. For what seemed like hours he was silent, as his self imposed barriers struggled to hold back the tide. However, the conviction to hold them in place had dissipated, and at last, they crumbled under the weight of his emotions. He revealed himself in absolute truth. He began to stutter, as Tails looked on with a mixture of concern and pity. Sonic tried desperately to voice something that he had been waiting years to declare.

Tails had never seen his friend like this before. Sonic was openly hyperventilating before him as he struggled to speak. Tails could also not fail to notice the tears that began to stream down Sonic's normally stony countenance. He realized then that this was far more than what he had thought it at first to be.

Tails had noticed for years that Sonic was increasingly putting himself into a position of extreme vulnerability emotionally speaking. He had worried before on the possible consequences if one day Sonic was a second too late to save a friend, because then Tails knew he would feel not only the personal loss of that friend but he would also feel tremendous guilt over his inability to protect his friend. Tails had no reason to think otherwise, he had never been informed to the contrary.

He had figured that Amy was simply stubborn and saw things that didn't exist. He had also thought that Sonic was sincere in his many attempts to discourage Amy from trying to date him. These notions were thrown out the window, as Tails realized he had figured his friend completely wrong. As finally, Sonic's best friend learned the truth that even he had never known.

"She…. She was right…. T-T-Tails" Sonic turned to his friend, his pain and misery in full view, as he somehow managed to complete his sentence, as each word pierced his heart. It took him a considerable amount of time to say; as he couldn't stop choking on tears which may have been backed up from years of disuse, as finally his emotions flooded over the many barriers he had created to stave their assault.

"… I-I-I lo-loved her…" Tails reacted swiftly, as his friend collapsed before him, sunken in the depths of despair. The moon hid its face behind grey clouds, no longer wanting to view the tragic breakdown of Station Square's mightiest hero. The water line seemed to recede, as if giving the hero relief from their onslaught. Tails may have noticed these odd coincidences if he had not been so pre-occupied trying to reason Sonic out of his tear stricken stupor.

He didn't think he would have to be the emotional crutch he had been for Cream, but he tossed aside such unwelcome thoughts for now, eager to help his friend in his time of greatest weakness. Although, he had no idea what he could do. Sonic could tell that Tails was saying something. He was at least that aware of where he was; however, his mind was somewhere else as he remembered the day he had been so close to achieving happiness. The day everything had changed. Sonic could remember, it was a brisk autumn day, and he remembered how the leaves had just begun to change to their brownish colour in Station Square Park.

He had decided to simply try and relax that day, and ease himself of the tremendous strain he usually burdened. However, things are always not that simple, as he laid back his head against the familiar wooden touch of one of the parks many benches, gazing towards the fountain as mischievous children tried to grab coins from within the clear sparkling depths. He had almost managed to lull himself into a blissful state.

With nothing but the refreshing breeze on his back, and the peaceful nature of the day, his peace seemed assured. Yes, Sonic could remember that day as if…

"Sonnnniiiicccc!" A loud voice announced seemingly out of nowhere, as Sonic bolted upright, startled by the declaration. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings, so complete was his slip into nirvana. It did not take him nearly as long too figure out the identity of his mysterious interloper. He turned around, and surely enough there she was.

"Whatcha up to future husband?" She asked rhetorically as she strolled into view, dressed in her trademarked red skirt. She beamed at him, as she usually did when she met him and was able to voice aloud one of her many nicknames for the blue blur. His response was slightly more anachronistic.

"Psh, in your dreams maybe." He replied with sarcastic delight. However, as he suspected, she was undeterred.

"Oh just give it some time, and you'll be begging to put the ring on my hand." She retorted with cheer, her enthusiasm over her inevitable success never faltering. As surely as the rain fell from the sky and the oceans held water in them, Sonic would eventually propose to her, all she had too do was keep at it, as she had done for the past few years, though she had to admit that the routine was becoming somewhat tiresome. She tried to shake these thoughts out of her head, this was the day.

This was the day he would reveal his hidden feelings to her, she was sure of it, she had a foolproof plan to weasel it out of him. With this knowledge in mind she decided to sit next to him, as he turned away, though whether it was because he blushed or out of spite she would never know. What she did know was that he did answer her earlier inquiry, though with some stiffness in his delivery.

"Well I was trying to relax." Even as the words left his lips, Sonic noticed a creepy smile begin to emerge on Amy's face. He didn't like that look, or at least that's what he endlessly repeated to himself. Either way, he had given her ammunition to drag him off to do something; though what it could be he could not yet tell. Her features softened, as she realized how creepy she must have appeared smiling madly.

_**To be continued. **_


	2. Pain

**Chapter Two: Pain **

Amy decided to end the suspense, as she revealed her idea.

"Well Sonic, if you're looking to relax, what better place to do it then Twinkle Park?" She beamed, ecstatic at her good idea, as Sonic tried desperately to shoot it down logically.

"You do realize I don't have any money right Amy? How am I supposed to get in?" Though in any other situation Sonic's logic may have stood under scrutiny, Amy was prepared for this excuse. She seemed to revel in glee, as she brought his reasoning crashing down.

"Well Sonic, remember the promotion that cute couples get in free? They've decided to re-run it for this weekend, as in today and tomorrow, as in you and I can have the time of our lives there for free, and who knows what else." She hinted with glee, glorious visions of a day in Twinkle Park dancing about in her head.

Faced with this gap in his reasoning, Sonic felt his conviction leave him. He wanted desperately to spend time with her, to smell her perfume in the wind, yet he knew he would invite danger if he did. He knew if he revealed himself that it would Amy in risk. He knew all these things, and yet he had denied himself for so long, he had denied his feelings for so long that he was beginning to submerge himself inside his false persona.

A persona which tossed aside the one person whom he had romantic feelings toward, and though he felt terrible every time he would dismiss her, he took comfort in the fact that she would always come back, her burning desire never quenching.

At times like these, when he felt his convictions beginning to corrode, he would do as he always did, imagine what he would do with himself if some harm had beget her. He would imagine Eggman knowing the truth about his feelings towards Amy, how he would react if he knew he saw Amy as more than just an annoying friend.

As it was, Eggman merely kidnapped Amy because she was easily kidnapped, not because he suspected any true feelings from him towards her. If Eggman were to know of this truth, the consequences would be disastrous. So, faced with superior logic, and the horrific natures of his own imagery, he found the strength to turn her down.

Using a line he had used repeatedly to great success, he said the same thing he always said.

"Amy, listen… for the millionth time, I don't like you that way, and it was perfectly acceptable earlier for me to relax on th-"

Something snapped within Amy's mind, as if the constant weight of his many denials had finally managed to force open the massive gates that had protected her heart from the truth. It was then, at this moment, after lord knows how many blatant rejections of her heart and soul; that the awful truth finally seeped into her psyche, a horrible truth that she tried her best to keep out.

The truth that her efforts were in vain, that Sonic didn't love her, and that she was only kidding herself. After all the attempts, Sonic remained as stalwart as ever, and Amy could feel as her resolve at last dissipated, all of her false bravado and good will fading before this last rejection. All of a sudden she felt the urge the compulsion, to escape further humiliation. She wanted to be alone, perhaps forever, as her heart at last fell victim to crippling self-doubt.

She bolted, as Sonic watched, tears in her eyes, as he realized he had gone too far this time. He tried to yell to her, though he knew it was to no avail. She left him alone on that park bench, as she raced to places unknown. He wondered if he should chase after her, yet he had no idea what to tell her. If he told her the truth, what would happen in Eggman saw? His drones were numerous, of that he was sure, hunting for any sign of weakness against him. He could still remember what he had said after his last defeat. A chill went down his spine, as he recalled his venom filled threat.

"You… you have ruined me for the last time… I… I will make you suffer Sonic." With these parting words, Robotnik had made good on his escape. Sonic had tried to chase the mad doctor down, but he had managed to escape to lick his wounds and plot a revenge that Sonic did not want to face. He had managed to save Amy from Eggman's clutches that time, but he didn't know if his luck would hold out. These thoughts plagued him, and led to his physical lockdown.

His self-inflicted paralysis seemed to last hours, as he wrestled with his conflicting emotions. At this point in time he hated himself, he had created this situation, and he had led her to tears with his false nonchalance. Yet he still felt he had her best interests at heart as he had strived to hide himself, though this voice of reason was becoming weaker the more he beat himself up. He was beginning to realize that if he didn't rectify the situation quickly, Amy would grow to hate him.

He could not let that happen, he didn't deserve it. He deserved a chance to be happy, and as such he decided on a course of action that could lead him to that nirvana. However he needed to act fast, before he lost her for good. He had a good idea of where she might have gone.

She had often spoke of it reverently, and had numerous times before tried to drag him there, where he might have gladly overcome his fear of water for her if he had not been so worried about the looming shadow of Eggman. A shadow that had blighted his life for years, from back when he had been foolish enough to think that the mad man would one day stop his machinations. That day, as he knew now, would never come.

Now however, was not the time to think such things, he needed to find Amy before he things spiraled out of his control. It took him mere seconds to zip away from the park, everything a blur as he made a beeline toward the beach.

Amy sat on the beach, feeling the warmth of the sand on her feet. Every now and again the surging tide would creep into her domain, though she welcomed the occasional respite from the heat. She had been wracking her brain, trying to reason with herself. A difficult task when ones world was falling apart, everything which she had seen as being sure and positive fading from the horizon.

She had been trying to win Sonic's heart for years, ever since he had saved her from the grips of Eggman all those years ago, she was always one step behind him. She had given so much effort, gone through so much pain, as every single time she attempted to win his heart he would decline.

She felt angry, and she felt used, as if somehow Sonic had played her. She tried to downplay these feelings of neglect, as she knew in her heart that they weren't true. None of this was Sonic's fault, he was always blunt with her, always to the point. He had never led her on; he had in fact openly discouraged their relationship. Every time it had been her, who chased after him.

She brooded on this fact for a while, feeling its lonely ramifications tear away at her mind. There was nothing, she at last concluded. There had never been anything between herself and Sonic, only a stupid girl's fantastical dream. She gazed at the sea before her, as the lonely waves lashed against the grainy sand. The sun, its brilliant rays penetrating the slight puffy clouds that permeated throughout the sky, majestically illuminated the water, as the myriad creatures that made their home on the lonely beach swam about.

Amy couldn't help but think of how romantic this spot would be; something she had always thought. She had conspired many times before to drag Sonic to this very spot, how ironic that she would end up here, where she anticipated a great victory, to accept at last her final defeat.

"Sonic…"She couldn't help but think, as her crisis reached its apex. "Sonic what did I do wrong? Why… what have I done… other than love you."As she mused on these thoughts, she felt a vibration from her purse. She hesitated at first, wary of whom it may be. Nonetheless, she answered it, trying her best to hide the wariness she felt in her soul. To a large extent she succeeded.

"Hello? Amy are you there?" She could hear the familiar voice of Cream on the other line, her best friend, and someone whom she didn't want to worry with her problems. She knew what she would say, and she didn't want her to feel bad for her, as the rabbit tended to do.

"Of course I'm here Cream, what is it ya want?" She replied, mustering false cheer and enthusiasm. She didn't want her to know, not yet, and certainly not over the phone. As much as it hurt, she feigned her bubbly personality, as she had done many times before. Her ruse seemed to work, as Cream didn't notice anything amiss from the sound of her voice.

"Well, Tails and I were wondering if you wanted to meet up with us over at Twinkle Park, Tails is going to call Sonic and perhaps…" Cream trailed off, as Amy suspected she might at such a declaration. Normally she would have loved this plan, she would have thought it a grand one, yet now.

She struggled with herself, trying desperately not to cry, as Cream waited with patience for her answer. She heard her gentle voice through the line, as she attempted to compose herself.

"Amy are you ok? You've gotten a little quiet." As she heard these words she answered quickly, allowing the lies to spread forth.

"Of course I'm alright; this is Amy Rose you're talking too! Of course I'll meet you over there!" Cream seemed satisfied with this response, as she could almost hear her joy through the speakers.

"Great! I'll see you soon then!" Amy was relieved as the familiar chime informed her of the ended call. She sat on the beach for a few more seconds, as she pondered her predicament. In her effort not to worry Cream, she would now have to see Sonic, and accept the fact that they would never be. With Herculean effort, she managed to prevent fresh tears from spilling. She somehow managed to stand, and with this newfound strength, she hurried over to Twinkle Park.

Things would be alright, she tried to tell herself as she sped towards her destination, in the company of friends she would be able to dismiss the gloom that was rapidly overtaking her.

At least, that's what she told herself, and she hoped it would come true. She needed that to come true.

Meanwhile, Sonic was speeding towards an entirely different locale. He didn't exactly know how fast he was going, neither did he care. All he knew was where his destination was. He had the route committed to memory, as it had figured prominently in many of his various day dreams. As he sped by the various buildings and persons, all indistinct blurs as he blazed forward, he tried to think of what he would say.

He had never really thought this far ahead in that regard, and as such his ideas were muddled to say the least.'Man, I have no idea what to say. I guess, I never really thought about it, I always believed I'd just know what to say. Yet, yet I don't… I really don't… Should I just straight out tell her my feelings? Yet, I know that I've treated her badly, would that be enough to compensate for that? Would she understand if I told her the reasoning behind my lack of interest? Or would she think me a coward? Would she hate me for keeping these feelings within me while I repeatedly denied her advances? I, I guess I really don't know after all… I'm just going to have to see what happens. I'll prove myself to her, I at least can promise myself that.'

Sonic was so deeply buried in his internal monologue that he didn't even notice that he had reached the beach, and with a slightly comic braking action he stopped in his tracks. He strained his vision, as he looked around trying to spot her. Yet all he could see were the soothing waves gently lapping against the endless sands, the sun beating down upon his back with ferocity, and the few scattered tree's that provided questionable shade to whoever may venture to rest beneath them. It didn't take him long too realize he was the only person here. If she had been here, as he suspected she might have been, she was gone now, leaving him without a trail to go on.

She might have gone back to her home, or perhaps she might have gone over to Creams house to talk to her. This was the only concrete destination he had in mind, and there were plenty of logical reasons he could give for her to be other places. He collapsed with a sigh, knowing full well it might take him all day to track her down.

He could call her cell, but he had the lingering feeling that she wouldn't respond. Heck, he wasn't sure he would respond if he was in her shoes, as he imagined how badly she must have felt as she cracked under the strain. Strain he had put on her of his own volition. He tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, these evil thoughts that did naught but make life difficult for him.

Yet, it was all he could think about, as his fingers dug into the sands beside him, immersing themselves in the warm sensation. He couldn't help but raise his left hand, staring all the while at the sand that dripped calmly from his fingers, until only the sparest fragments remained, until even those were gone.

He couldn't help but think of how little time he had to set things right, to correct the mistake he had made before she was gone forever. He clenched that fist, as he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. He was overreacting, at least that's what he told himself. He had all the time in the world to tell his true feelings, and going into panic mode now wouldn't solve any of his problems.

He had to be calm and decisive, as he further reinforced the belief that the doubts that were plaguing him were unfounded. At least, that's what he told himself and a happy lie it was. He was beginning to get comfortable in the sand, as he tried to think up things he could say to Amy to let her know of his hidden passion, when his phone rang without warning.

Though all phones usually rang without warning, in this situation he was genuinely surprised, as he remembered for an instant that others existed outside of his personal drama. As such, he tried his best to sound like he usually did, as the familiar voice of Tails drifted out from the loudspeaker.

"Hey Sonic, you there?" Sonic inwardly chuckled to himself, wondering what would happen if someone else had responded using his phone. For a brief instant he forgot his depression, and actually managed a true reply, the first and last he would relate to his friend.

"No, somebody else answered the phone." He could almost feel the fumes fan out from the phone, as Tails reacted towards his unnecessary comment. Luckily for Sonic though, Tails decided not to pursue this line of inquiry.

"Anyway, Cream and I were wondering if you would like to come hang out with us at Twinkle Park, we'll pay to get you in. It is a weekend after all, might as well enjoy it, right?"

Sonic paused, as he thought over the offer Tails had put on the table. On the one hand, he wanted to be alone so he could try and think up a way to sort things out with Amy. On the other hand, he also felt that now was the time when he would need a friend's guidance to put him on the right path. He no longer thought of the probable consequences, as they had gotten him into this mess in the first place. "Sure Tails, I'll be right over." He heard the familiar click, signifying the end of the call.

He needed to talk to someone, and Tails was just the fox for the job. He would know what to do. With these hopeful thoughts in mind he raced over towards Twinkle Park.

"You really think this will work Cream?" Tails asked half-jokingly.

"Crazier things have happened, who knows maybe this will finally push Sonic over the ledge he's been leaning over for the past few years." At this remark Tails couldn't help but chuckle as Cream scowled in retort. Having known Sonic for years, Tails knew such an event was not only improbably but impossible.

However, kind-hearted as she was, Cream had allowed Amy to brainwash her into thinking that Sonic really was hanging by a thread over a mental precipice, and that all he needed was a little push to fall into its depths and admit he liked or loved Amy.

"I'll admit, Sonic hasn't shown much inkling of desire for Amy lately BUUUTT…" Cream began to clarify, as she cited evidence for her claim, though to call it evidence would be quite the stretch.

"He loves her…" she finished, as Tails merely shook his head in disbelief.

"That's your evidence Cream? I think you'll need more than that to convince a jury." Cream however didn't seem to care for Tails' lighthearted jabs at her plan. She had a perfectly logical reason of her own.

"Man, things really haven't changed much around here eh?" Tails remarked, taking in his surroundings. It was the same indoor theme park whose entrance was located mere yards away from the train station, the same waterfront stared him in the face.

The more things change, the more they stay the same he supposed, even after all these years. The city was quiet tonight, more so than usual. Of course, there was a reason for that, the annual fair having kicked off today. Tails suspected he knew the reason that Cream had chosen Twinkle Park over the fair, it was quieter.

"Nothing really changes, Tails…" Tails jumped as a familiar voice startled him. It didn't take him long to identify the voice of the newcomer. Cream's boisterous voice helped him greatly in identifying the newcomer.

"Amy! You're here, Sonic's not here yet, but he will be! Tails caught him hook, line and sinker!" Cream responded with joy nudging her boyfriend playfully, Amy managed a half smile at this event, as she approached her friends. Cream noticed that she looked somewhat tired, though what may have caused that was really none of her business, she was just glad that the usual gang would get to spend a day out together.

She would have invited Rouge and Knuckles, yet they had left the city days ago on some venture or another. Once again, she wasn't told, so she didn't ask.

"That's great Cream" Amy stated with false enthusiasm, trying her hardest to cover up the chinks in her armor. She didn't think she did an especially good job of it, but Cream didn't seem to notice so it must have worked well enough. In any case, she was here now, and she would try to enjoy herself.

She really didn't want to be alone, knowing full well that she would get even more depressed if she brooded on her troubles. It would be best for her if she forgot about today's events and just tried to have a good time, and with her best friend around she just may accomplish that goal.

As Amy started to speak, trying to drum up conversation she noticed the blue blur race across her field of vision, and with a heavy heart she realized Sonic had finally arrived. She felt her heart sink, as she struggled to maintain her composure. She could do this, she could still see him, and she would have to after all anyway.

She would just have to accept that they would never be together, that's all. It wouldn't be that hard, at least, that's what she told herself. It took him a while to slow down, such was his speed, it took him even longer so to take in his surroundings. He turned to her almost instinctively, and seemed shocked that she was here, apparently unaware of the ruse. Amy could feel herself shrink, she wanted to declare that this was not some trick on her part, though the words caught on her mouth.

Perhaps she really was hopeful he would have some change of heart, though given the grim expression on his face even that faint hope died out. She noticed Tails advance to speak with him, though about what she would never know as he pushed his friend aside.

Tails seemed somewhat shocked by the action, though on noticing the expression on his friends face he left it at that. Cream as well was beginning to think that perhaps this hadn't been the best idea, as it seemed to her some major falling out had occurred between Amy and Sonic.

Whatever the ordeal was, Sonic's pained expression said more than any words could. Sonic was trying his hardest to figure out what to say. He realized he had hurt her, as he looked upon Amy with sorrow in his eyes, he noticed her reaction which seemed one of regret or fear. He had inspired such emotions in her, and his earlier dread was confirmed. He had gone too far this time, his lack of compassion for the woman he loved finally driving her away.

Perhaps she hated him, though from her expression he didn't think this much was true. Her eyes met his at first, and then looked away as if in regret.

She couldn't look at him, at least not directly. If she did, all the stupid fantasies she had concocted would come to life before her, mocking her for her ignorance. She had always thought that fate would somehow bring them together, that they were destined for one another. She couldn't help but believe such romantic drivel, as far as she knew they were one of a very few number, a genetic malformation.

Somehow they had met, and from that moment onward, she had known that he was the one. Yet, now she knew that wasn't the case, that her many fantasies were little but childhood wishes. She wanted to be with him, as before she had met him she had felt like such an outcast. Her stubborn personality grew out of necessity, as the shy little girl who was fearful and afraid retreated to the core of her being. Yet Sonic had broken through that shell, and Amy realized she was the same shy woman.

"Amy… you and I need to talk…" Amy was knocked out of her thoughts by Sonic's declaration, which seemed tinged with sadness, as if he realized that to end her fantasy completely would cause her great sorrow. She supposed it was better this way, to finally end it.

To finally lay to rest all the hopes and dreams she had accumulated for years, unfulfilled.

He started to walk, his slow gait betraying his purpose. He needed to tell her the truth now. It didn't matter to him now if Eggman saw, he would protect her, he had the strength to protect her. He had allowed himself to be unhappy to protect her, though in the process he had wounded her as well.

He couldn't live with himself knowing that he had caused her such harm, as he looked unto her form which seemed to shrink further as he advanced. Her bluster and confidence seemed to have eked away, leaving a flimsy shell in its stead. He would change things. Starting now, he would repent for his past mistakes, and she would no longer suffer because of him, come what else may. He just hoped she wasn't too far gone, though even if she was, he would get his feelings out regardless. His feelings which begged and pleaded for release.

However, Cream and Tails were not the only voyeurs spying upon this event. Things would have been remarkably different if they were. Upon his floating domicile, Eggman had a clear view of the ensuing events from one of his many drones. Nestled comfortably within his base, he viewed these coming events with great interest. Upon his enormous projector screen, the drama unfolded. His hands folded together. His eyes never straying from the live video feed his loyal robots were processing. Everything was falling into place, and at last his time for vengeance was near. He began to speak, another thing he couldn't help, as his final victory drew near.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic…. my, oh my… it would appear that you are at last showing your true colors… well, I think it's about time that I revealed myself as well."

He could feel it, rising within him, the ecstasy paramount above all else simply saying these words. He couldn't help himself, as he burst out into rapturous laughter. An evil sound, a sound which defiled life itself emanated from his cold lips. His laughter echoed throughout his massive lair, magnifying a hundred, a thousand times.

A suitable cacophony, as he reached his hands below his metal construct. His hands wandered for a bit, trying to find its exact location in the storage chest built into his hovering mobile. Before long, he held within his hands his prize. His greatest creation, as he held the pen-like object within his fingers, staring at its brilliance.

The pen's black coat reflected his face, warped and distorted like his soul. With a simple gesture, he flipped the latch, which concealed the silver button within. He stared upon his god for some time, the god of death which he held within his grasp. As he crossed a line, never to return.

"Amy I wan-" These were the last things Amy heard, before the fire consumed her from within.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
